facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Atrumcavus
Once known as Jedi Master Daniel Turner, Member of the Jedi High Council, Darth Atrumcavus is a powerful Sith Lord who was mentored by the True Sith. As the Grand Patrician of the Hassarkian Consortium, he has reworked the government into his design. Known for his skills in Battle Meditation, along with many other useful skills, Atrumcavus is a fullly trained Sith. Infamous for decieving the Jedi High Council for the years during his training, he continues to have a good relationship with the Jedi. History Imperial Life The DJR Empire as Hassark Prime was known then, was a dangerous, and albeit, unhappy place to live. The Dark Emperor David Turner ruled with an iron fist, following through with the imprisonment and murder of all Force-sensitive’s within the nation, on some crusade against them. Isobelle Glover was one of the nation’s most powerful women, embracing neither side of the Force. She led a small organization which secretly trained Force-sensitive’s in this way, neither for nor against the Empire. She was taken into custody in 1965 ABY, brought before the Dark Emperor for treason. However, he took pity on her, and allowed her to live, as his mistress. His wife, Debra Turner, was seemingly unaware of the woman’s involvement with David, even when she began to show signs of pregnancy. Isobelle did everything in her power to keep in the Emperor’s good favor, bowing to his every demand. Daniel Turner was born in 1970, April 19th , early in the morning, to only two witnesses. The Dark Emperor kept the child’s existence a secret, until its first birthday. Isobelle was taken away by some Palace guards at about 1AM on Daniel’s first birthday. The Dark Emperor quickly adopted the young child, to the consent of Debra. For the first few years of his life, Daniel lived happily in the Dark Emperor’s court. That was until he began to fiddle with the Force. David quickly reprimanded the child, ordering him never to use it again. In his stubbornness, he continued, dabbling even more in the Dark Side. He grew more and more bitter within himself, in spite of his fathers demands. Jedi Master Amelius Torello had begun an operation on the DJR Empire, called there for some reason by the Force. He became a member of the Palace staff, Daniel’s lecturer, keeping good favor with the Dark Emperor. As he got to know Daniel, the more he realized why he had been drawn to the planet. He began to teach the small heir about moderation of the Force, and about the Jedi Order on Earth. These stories began to interest him, provoke him into using his Force powers more obviously, and to Torello’s relief, with more emphasis on the lighter side of the Force. On his eighth birthday, Daniel was publicly brought before the Emperor, and reprimanded for using the Force. He was thrown in prison for a grand total of three days, hoping that would teach him a lesson. The Dark Emperor visited him each day, and drilled into him the ‘evilness’ of the Force. These thoughts only grew to further isolate father and son, and to strengthen Daniel’s hatred. Torello saw this as a time to move. As soon as Daniel was released, Torello coaxed him into leaving the Palace, in favor of the Jedi Autonomous Region on Earth. More than pleased, they left the planet with little resistance. There was public out roar on the DJR Empire, as the Emperor learnt of what had happened. He removed Daniel as his heir, and put a bounty on the small boy’s head. Although Daniel wasn’t told of this, Torello kept a close eye on the acts of his former planet. Jedi Path Daniel spent much of his time after that learning the Jedi Code, and ethics, which he would need for his time as a Jedi. Learning the mechanics of a lightsaber, and the fundamentals of th e Force, he was often in trouble with his advisors for dwelling too much on the Dark Side. It took a few years, but eventually, Daniel stopped using the Dark Side, and his anger, with the Force. He travelled with Amelius after that, learning as his Padawan the tasks of the Jedi. Torello was often sent to desolate reaches of the galaxy, forced to settle disputes between natives, and even sort out border disputes. As Torello’s apprentice, Daniel learnt to fear the Sith, and loathe the ways they presented. It became such that it was almost a hatred against them, that drove him to his Jedi path. In 1996, Jedi Knight Turner was appointed his first mission by the Jedi High Council, shortly after his ascension to Knighthood. , His mission was to locate a thief on Centurus, a small desolate planet on the Northern edges of the galaxy. This was his first mission alone as a Jedi Knight, but the Council believed that Turner was ready for the challenges. This was when Torello and Turner parted, Torello being sent on a long top-secret mission. As they waved their last goodbyes, they did not know that the next time they met would be quite different circumstances. The Thief he was tracking inevitably took him back to his home-planet of the DJR Empire. The crime syndicate was run by the Dark Emperor, whom Daniel did not realize to be his father. As he tracked the syndicate down, leading him into the Palace, the Dark Emperor confronted Daniel, pulling his own lightsaber from his belt. The Dark Emperor and Daniel fought for a great time, and just as Daniel dealt a final blow to the Dark Emperor, Daniel’s lineage, in terms of his father was revealed. Debra stepped forward and took David’s lightsaber, battling him in revenge for her husband. She was quickly overpowered – not being a Force-sensitive. He killed her by accident. He thought that he had killed his own mother, merely by assumption. He criticized himself for these actions, but put on a tough face as he confronted the people of the DJR Empire. He proclaimed, that on behalf of the Jedi Order, that he would reform the nation into a Republic. Turner was then promoted to Master by the Council, and asked to stay on his home planet, to sort out the mess politically. He began major social reform of the nation, changing it into the DJR Republic, with democratic, and fair values. Staying as temporary guardian of the Head-of-State until early 2009. He opened the first democratic elections, against the Opposition Leader, Gabriel Florise. In a murderous campaign, he won via bribery and debauchery. Daniel, fleeing the nation, was kidnapped in transit. He was by Harry Keef, his former Second-in-Command, and most trusted advisor, but also apprentice to Florise. Turner was eventually saved by the help of a rogue agent, witnessing the destruction of the vessel that he had been held in, ‘The Oberon’. Traveling back to the JAR, he stayed for some time, teaching others and learning from the archives. He was contacted the the Regional Governor of Cerberus, a few months later, telling him of an invasion of troops into the Cerberus area. The DJR Republic, now taken back to its root name of Hassark Prime, begun an invasion of the nation. Master Turner interfered, heading straight away to the planet to help. Trying to defeat a brainwashed army was not easy. Kidnapped again, and brought into a holding cell, Turner and Florise confronted once again. Taken away, Keef let him out of his cell, only to fight with Turner over a lightsaber duel, and escape through an active Stargate. Getting away from the Palace, he watched the place destroyed by a Force-hole. Florise then appeared to Turner in a vision, which told him that they were the same person. He had travelled back in time, via no fault of his own. Florise showed Turner the darkness inside him, and then was sucked into the Force-hole. Many months later, Turner visited the Mage Master in Valgaea, mocking him for his Paradox Burst which he suffered during the war. Adrian Kan, his new Padawan, joined him. The entire trip was relaxing, but a darkness had begun to settle on Daniel’s heart. He was uncertain of himself, and his future. Uncertain if he would turn out like Florise. Atrumcavus It was this uncertainty, that allowed him to be attacked by a Killik, killing him. With healing technology that went wrong, Turner was given Yellow Killik eyes, and yellow Killik like hair. This only added to his uncertainty. Master Turner then went on solo mission to his colony on I ola, and upon exit of the planet, ‘the Negotiator’ was blasted to the ground. Turner created a shield out of the people around him, drawing the power from the people, inevitably killing everyone aboard to save himself. He was then confronted by Darth Tanbadam, who showed Turner what he had become, distorted by light and dark. He showed, that Turner was following a road of destruction, if he did not turn to the Sith. Master Turner saw his potential within the Force. As he left, he met Gina, and created a bond between her. She taught him many things about the Force, and Force Lightning in particular. Upon arrival back at Iola, they were confronted by ‘The Witness’ and he learnt his true name, ‘Atrumcavus’. Soon after, he was confronted by Master Torello, whom was killed while Atrumcavus tried to defend himself. Gina was killed by Atrumcavus, as to get to Torello. It was then, that he gained the title of Darth. He stayed in Iola for a while, until leaving to go to the Confederate States. He went to the Conroy, the Hassarkian City Ship, and gave orders to Grand Admiral Davis to rig the elections, and make Davis the King. Davis would take orders from Atrumcavus, but it would be under Davis’ name. Atrumcavus then travelled to the CSA, where he confronted Master Pestana for the last time, and left. He spent some time with the Aztecan Sith, learning their secrets. Upon the battle at the Confederate Temple, he quickly changed sides, coming out of the hiding that he had been in. He inspected his nation, now supporting the wrong side of the Confederate war, and waging war against Paraguay. A notable distraction. Things began to cool down quickly after that, as Harry Keef took legitimate command of the Hassarkian Consortium. The Jedi Convocation begun, and Atrumcavus brought himself to the mercy of it. He presented his story for his disappearance for that time. Although a lie, the Council consented to it, and grieved for his loses. As he conversed with the True Sith, over their disappointment in his conversion, the Mage Master presented him with the holocron of Akumorn. A few weeks later, he left the Consortium, resigning from his post within the nation, and disappeared from communication. Looking deeper into the holocron, he began to learn fro m it, and benefit from its teachings. Mastering the Sith Lighting and Battle Meditation, he set out on a mission that Akumorn offered him, on the planet of Tribula…. Appearances The Jedi Convocation. Emergency Relayed Communication from Master Turner's Shuttle. Master Turner RP - Continued. The Trigon Temple. The Shadow is drawing near... Hassarkian Troubles (non-canon). Fater's RP The Jedi Convocation II Jedi Convocation Duels Atrumcavus Training Arch Confederate Remnants Transformation RP Category:Hassarkian Consortium Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith